1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly golf clubs having one or more adjustable features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a golf club was static with few options. That is, users bought a golf club with a single configuration for operation. Should the user desire a different type of configuration for the golf club, the user would have to purchase multiple golf clubs or incur significant costs in having a golf professional adjust, e.g. by manual bending of the hosel portion, the golf club.
Reconfigurable golf clubs have been used in order to reduce the need of owning multiple golf clubs, e.g., to account for changes in swing behavior, changes in course conditions, and/or other environmental conditions. For example, some golf clubs are known including shaft assemblies that are repositionable in a plurality of positions for changing characteristics of the club head. For example, a repositionable shaft may include a shaft sleeve adapted to fix the shaft to a hosel such that a shaft axis is offset from a hosel axis. In such a case, axial rotational shifting of the shaft assembly may result in adjustment of the face angle, lie angle, and, to some extent, the loft angle, of the golf club.
However, given that such adjustable golf clubs provide for adjustment of multiple characteristics, conveying such adjustment information to the user is often difficult. For example, the region of the club about the hosel and butt end of the shaft provides little room for providing indicia regarding the current configurations of multiple club characteristics (e.g. lie angle and face angle). Further, in some cases, manufacturers locate indicia on portion of the shaft assembly that are ultimately hidden from view during use. This limits a golfer's ability to easily recall the configuration of his or her club without disassembly. Other attempts have been made to simplify the conveyance of information regarding shaft position, but not in a manner that maintains the structural integrity of the club.